


Bunter Abend in Münster

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Verschiedene Pairings, verschiedene Szenen. Lasst euch überraschen :)
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel, Wilhelmine Klemm/Herbert Thiel, Wilhelmine Klemm/Nadeshda Krusenstern
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Mendelssohn

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß nicht, wie's euch geht, aber bei mir sammeln sich immer haufenweise Geschichtenfragmente an... Szenen und Schnipsel, die zu klein für eine ganze Geschichte, manchmal auch nicht so wahnsinnig viel Sinn ergeben, aber auch irgendwie zu schade zum Löschen sind. Und tadaaaa, hier gebe ich ihnen eine Heimat xD  
> Der Titel dieser Sammlung hat nicht wirklich viel zu sagen, es ist halt echt nur...ein Titel ^^  
> Das Rating habe ich bewusst hoch gesetzt, weil...naja, ihr werden sehen/lesen. Haha. Die einzelnen Schnipsel hängen nicht zusammen, und es werden ganz unterschiedliche Parings/Themen/Gedanken behandelt. Die Tags werden bei Bedarf natürlich ergänzt.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

_Im Walde steht geschrieben ein stilles ernstes Wort_

_vom rechten Thun und Lieben und was des Menschen Hort._

_Ich habe treu gelesen die Worte schlicht und wahr,_

_und durch mein ganzes Wesen ward‘s unaussprechlich klar._

Boerne besah sich die Platte genauer, die er da ausgegraben hatte. „Felix Mendelssohn, _Lieder im Freien zu singen_ …soso“, murmelte er. Es handelte sich um einfache Worte zu erfrischend leicht ins Ohr gehenden lyrischen Melodien, ganz anders als sein sonstiger Favorit Wagner, der eher schwere Kost war. Und doch, und doch… bei aller Schlichtheit trafen die Worte jetzt mitten in Boernes Herz. 

Das rechte Tun und Lieben war vielleicht wirklich nicht so diffizil, wie er sich das immer vorstellte. Aber Mendelssohn hatte leicht reden, oder besser gesagt, leicht komponieren. Der war schließlich schon seit ein paar Jährchen tot und kompostierte gemütlich vor sich hin, ohne sich um fleischliche oder seelische Belange kümmern zu müssen. Es war ja nicht so, dass _des Menschen Hort_ immer so leicht zu finden war. Sowas musste behutsam und vorsichtig angegangen werden, sonst verbrannte man sich am Ende nur die Finger. Boerne kannte sich da aus. Schließlich konnte er nicht einfach so an die Tür seines Kriminalhauptkommissars klopfen und –

Moment mal. 

_Seines_ …

Boerne wurde es jetzt ebenfalls _unaussprechlich klar_. In Windeseile ließ er die Platte in ihrer Hülle verschwinden und flog förmlich aus der Tür.

„Thiel! Ich hatte eben eine Erkenntnis!“


	2. Tanzen

„Weißt du noch, wie du früher immer getanzt hast?“, fragte Herbert, der träge auf dem Rücken lag und Rauchkringel aus dem Mund blies.

Wilhelmine lächelte, stellte sich jedoch absichtlich dumm. „Was meinst du?“

„Na, früher!“, beharrte Herbert. „Als du bei uns in der Kommune gewohnt hast. Du hattest immer diesen bunten Flatterrock an und deine Haare sind geflogen…“ Er klang ganz verträumt, und Wilhelmine hoffte, dass es nicht nur an dem lag, was er da gerade rauchte. Sie stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und kuschelte sich ein wenig näher an Herbert. „Lass mich auch mal“, forderte sie und deutete auf den Joint.

„Darfst du das denn?“, grinste Herbert. „Als gestrenge Frau Staatsanwältin?“

„Als hätte ich mich schon jemals darum gekümmert, was ich darf und was nicht“, meinte Wilhelmine provokant und nahm einen Zug. 

„Meine Rebellin“, sagte Herbert liebevoll, während er sie wieder an sich zog. „Tanzt du später für mich?“


	3. Spielchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ähm...explizit. just sayin' :D

„Na, was möchtest du?“ Thiels Augen glitzerten, während sein Zeigefinger trügerisch sanft über Boernes Brust fuhr, über seinen Bauch, über seine Flanken. 

„Ah…nicht“, presste dieser hervor und verbiss sich krampfhaft ein Lachen. „Ich mö- ich möchte…Frank, bitte!“

Thiel sah ihn unschuldig an. „Du musst schon deutlicher werden, Herr Professor.“ Sein Finger fand teuflisch geschickt die sensibelsten Stellen und entlockte Boerne ein Prusten. „Frank, hör auf!“ Boerne wand sich verzweifelt und zerrte an den Handschellen.

„Aber du wolltest doch, dass ich dich anfasse! Du hast ja regelrecht darum gebettelt!“, erinnerte Thiel ihn belustigt. Es machte ihm schon sehr viel Spaß, Boerne mal ein wenig zu piesacken.

„Ja, aber doch nicht so“, keuchte Boerne mit schweißglänzender Stirn. „Fass mich hier an…bitte!“ Seine Hüften zucken nach oben und seine Erektion suchte verzweifelt nach Reibung, irgendwie, irgendwo.

Thiel trieb das Spiel noch ein wenig weiter und damit Boerne an den Rand des Wahnsinns, bis er endlich ein Einsehen hatte und sein steifes Glied mit der Hand umschloss. Sein Daumen rieb über die feuchte Spitze, und Boerne sah ihm atemlos, dabei zu, wie er ihn massierte. „Möchtest du kommen?“, raunte Thiel ihm verführerisch ins Ohr, und er sah Boerne erschauern. „Bitte“, flehte der ihn förmlich an. Thiel rieb ihn ein wenig fester, beschleunigte das Tempo und stellte wieder einmal fest, wie wunderschön Boerne aussah, wenn er kam. Wenn er endlich mal losließ und sich in mehreren heißen Schüben auf seinen Bauch ergoss.

Seitdem Thiel bemerkt hatte, wie unglaublich kitzelig Boerne war, war dieses Spiel noch viel interessanter geworden.


	4. Leitmotiv

„Nun, wenn ich mir die beachtliche Musiksammlung unseres Opfers hier so ansehe, dann war der gute Mann wahrscheinlich ein Fan der Leitmotivtechnik. Wohl ein Wagnerianer, wie ich“, meinte Boerne begeistert und wischte sich ein Stäubchen vom Revers seines makellosen Sakkos.

„Mensch, kontaminieren Sie hier mal nicht die Wohnung, Boerne!“, schimpfte Thiel vom anderen Ende des Raums. Er blätterte sich gerade durch einen Stapel Briefe. „Was für’n Motiv?“

Boerne schnaubte, als wäre das eine ausgesprochen dumme Frage. „Ein Leitmotiv, mein lieber Thiel“, erklärte er dann mit mehr als nur einem Hauch der Selbstgefälligkeit eines Mannes, der sich gerne dozieren hört, „ist ein künstlerisches Stilmittel, das, manchmal genau gleich, manchmal leicht abgewandelt, innerhalb eines Werkes öfters zu finden ist. So etwas findet sich in der Bildenden Kunst wie auch in der Malerei und vor allem in der Musik. Sehen Sie, hier“, er fuhr mit seinem behandschuhten Finger über die Rücken der säuberlich geordneten CDs, „Spohr, Weber, Bérlioz und – natürlich – Wagner.“ Er nickte beifällig.

Thiel tauchte neben ihm auf. „Aha.“ Er schien einen Moment nachzudenken, während er die CDs betrachtete. „So’n Leitmotiv ist also was, was immer wieder auftaucht, auch dann, wenn man es vielleicht gar nicht erwartet?“

„Das könnte man so sagen“, bestätigte Boerne, sichtlich erfreut darüber, dass Thiel ihm ausnahmsweise mal zugehört hatte. „Es hält das Werk zusammen und hilft dem unbedarften Hörer dabei, das Geschehen besser zu verstehen.“

Plötzlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Thiels Gesicht aus. „Mja, dann sind Sie wohl sowas wie mein Leitmotiv, Boerne“ sagte er und lachte leise.

Ganz untypischerweise war Boerne für ein paar Sekunden sprachlos.


End file.
